


Call Me Your Master

by Zeddin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood Kink, Kayn's a messed up bastard, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeddin/pseuds/Zeddin
Summary: Kayn had become a threat to Zed’s position in the order, but exactly what he wanted came as a shock to Zed. Overthrowing the king of shadows wasn't enough, he demanded more.





	Call Me Your Master

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this one isn't as sweet as my usual stuff. Just be aware.

Zed knew something about Kayn had changed. It was something to do with the way he held himself, or maybe the way he spoke to his fellow acolytes. Whatever the case, there was an air of renowned capability within the young man. The idiot was still an arrogant jackass, nothing about that had changed, but Zed felt as though Kayn knew something. A secret, perhaps.

It had been nearly fifteen years since Zed adopted Kayn into the Order. The boy had thoroughly exceeded his expectations, he had a natural way with the shadows since the day he began to wield them. After he found Rhaast, he carried himself with new dignified independence and by the time he had overcome the darkin his power only exponentially grew. He had quickly become a threat to Zed’s position, something the master was well aware of but wasn’t quite sure of how to handle the predicament.

Zed wasn’t surprised when, during his evening meditation, Kayn slipped into the room and knelt by the chamber doors. He knew this was the moment Kayn would come to challenge his place.

“Master, a word with you,” the young man said, breath still.

“Ah, Kayn,” the teacher spoke, back turned away, sitting on the floor. “So, you have come to overthrow me at last?”

“You are aware of my intentions?”

“I’ve been waiting for you,” he replied.

A chuckle came from the acolyte's lips. “Ah, of course you have, I wouldn’t expect anything _less_ from a coward.” Zed remained silent, unmoved. “Yes,” Kayn continued, “I’ve come to claim what’s rightfully mine.”

Zed stood up and turned around in one swift motion. “Then I hope you have come prepared. This will not be like our training, Kayn, I will not hesitate to kill you." He looked over Kayn with a hint of disappointment. “And where is your scythe?”

A grin tugged at the corner of Kayn’s lip. “I won’t be needing it.”

Zed scoffed at this, unimpressed by his student’s arrogance and almost insulted that Kayn would underestimate him to such a degree. “Very well, have it your way.”

In a flash Zed’s body lunged forward, blade slashing out in a burst of light. The blow would have been lethal had it hit anything, but Kayn had disappeared just as quickly and Zed spun around, ready to unleash the next attack. A chuckle riveted through the dark room, Kayn nowhere to be seen.

“Always so quick to make the first move,” the echoing voice sneered. In an instant Kayn dropped from the ceiling and kicked the man with such force that he slammed against the wall. Zed heaved, just for a moment, but was on his feet and rushing forward again, slicing the air as the younger’s form dissolved into shadow.  

It was in that moment when Zed realized something was off _._ He too attempted to melt into the darkness, except his body was thrown against the wall for a second time. He was still solid, as if the shadows had rejected his order. For just a moment he was baffled, completely caught off guard as a fist collided into his stomach, forcing him to bend over and silently gasp for the air that left his lungs.  _What was happening to him?_  

“You break too easily, Zed,” said the man towering over him, “you’ve become _weak_.”

Zed had endured much worse than this, much more pain than this idiot could even imagine. This was nothing. Again he lunged forward, yelling as his blade met Kayn’s face. _Should_ have met Kayn’s face, except that his arm suddenly halted mid air, quivering before his opponents eyes as if held back by some inconceivable power. Then a feeling of horror washed over Zed as it all became clear. A fist of shadow clutched his wrist, suspending it with such strength that Zed could do nothing but kneel into its force. There was his identity, his own being, his whole life _betraying_ _him._

“Don’t you see?” Kayn grinned, “The shadows obey only _me_ now.”

“ _How_?” Zed whispered, questioning his own lack of control more than anything else. Kayn only laughed as the shadow yanked up on his wrist, effortlessly flinging his body to the ceiling and letting it fall to the ground with a thud. Kayn then picked up the man with one arm and shoved him against the wall.

Zed became dizzy in his confusion, letting himself be pinned against the stone as he looked into the cold eyes of his traitor. No matter how hard he tried, he could not will himself to dissolve into darkness, an action that had been as easy as breathing not long ago. Instead he felt powerless as Kayn let go of his chest, grey wisps of hands replacing the force, stretching his arms out above his head, immobilizing him.

Zed winced behind his mask, breath quivering as he looked up in defeat. “So this is where it ends, then?”

Kayn chuckled as a wicked grin spread across his face.

“Oh no, I’ve only just begun. I have no interest in killing you. What would be the fun in that?”

“Then, if not death, what do you want with me?”

Kayn’s smile grew. “I want you to submit.” He stepped forward and leaned in close to Zed’s helmet, his voice whispering in a low growl. “To me. I am your master now, Zed.”

Zed wasn’t totally sure what Kayn meant by this until his armor was yanked off and a knife ripped through the front of his clothes, down his torso with one swift cut like the leather he was wearing had turned to paper. Kayn then sliced through his sleeves and let the pieces fall to the floor, leaving Zed's scarred chest bare, blood slowly trickling down from the places the knife had snagged on his skin.

He felt Kayn’s fingers gently running over him, prodding the grooves and dips in his muscles, wiping a thumb through his blood in colorful smears over his chest.

“I used to look up to you,” Kayn said quietly, “in all your glory, your power.” He brought the finger to his lips and sucked it.

“Why,” Zed choked, his voice shaking, “are you doing this?”

Kayn didn’t answer but flicked his eyelids upwards as he tugged at the drawstrings around Zed's waist, letting his pants slip off and pile at his feet. He winced again at the sharp pain at his groin as the thin cloth of his undergarment was cut away from his skin. He could do nothing but hang there exposed, naked, ashamed, bleeding. He could not feel the least bit flattered when Kayn stepped back and looked over his body, biting his lip, admiring.

“I have to say I'm impressed. I knew you took care of your body but you have really done well with your age.”

“You don't know my age,” Zed spat back.

Kayn seemed to take a moment to consider this. “You're right,” he replied, “let's have a hint, shall we?” Stepping forward he reached up for Zed's helmet.

“No,” Zed breathed, squirming and shaking his head from side to side.

“Hold still.” Kayn gripped tight around his throat with one hand as he pulled up on the metal with the other. The case uneasily slipped over his face.

“There you are,” Kayn said through grinning teeth, still choking his elder, “look at you.”

Zed had never felt more humiliated. He had never shown his face to anyone in almost 30 years, since the day he left his master and Shen. He was completely powerless now, his identity stripped and stolen from him, exposed for the world to see by the hands of his own pupil. He finally understood what it was to feel betrayed. Zed remembered the look of fear and panic in Master Kusho’s eyes before he sliced off his head. He wondered if he himself now held that same gaze, too. For now at least his eyes were shut tight, mouth agape, cheeks flush until Kayn finally let go of his throat. He gasped violently for air, his voice horse and choking as he felt oxygen flood back to his head. He turned away as much as he could in an attempt to hide his face in the crook of his shoulder.

“Indeed, you're much younger than I expected,” said Kayn. He grabbed Zed's jaw and forced it forward. Zed looked down and away as he felt every mark, every scar being analized. “You’re still an old fuck, though.” Kayn chuckled, “A handsome old fuck.” He leaned in close to Zed’s lips, breathing gently against his face, still tightly clutching his jaw.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be good to you if you’re good for me.”

Kayn slowly brushed past Zed’s cheek and brought his lips down against his neck in wet kisses, suckling his skin. Zed closed his eyes in disgust as the man’s hand glided over his abdomen and nudged in between his legs. Kayn’s fingers found Zed’s testicles, tenderly kneading and pulling on them until he brought a finger up to his mouth, wiped it over his tongue and slid it back down under his hips. Zed huffed as he felt it slide over his opening, gently rubbing, pressing, teasing before it slipped in. The finger prodded deep into him, stroking the inner walls of his body, just brushing against his prostate. This being a first for Zed, he hadn’t understood what a prostate was, didn’t even know he had one, and had certainly not understood what it felt like. The sudden touch from Kayn’s finger brought out a gasp from deep within Zed’s chest, followed by an involuntary moan as a wave of pleasure sprung from his hips. Kayn smiled contently at this.

“See? I told you I’d be good.”

Without warning Kayn pushed another finger in. He scissored the two digits inside, stretching Zed out before inserting a third. The older man was stiff, giving no further sign of pleasure. Kayn gave a final twist with his wrist before taking his hand out from under him. He gave a sly grin, but Zed wasn’t looking.

“Why are you doing this?” pleaded Zed, again.

“I thought I’d made that pretty clear.” Kayn said, talking as he slipped his belt off and let his pants fall to the floor. “I want you to _submit_.”

“Have I taught you nothing of honor? Of dignity?”

“You’ve taught me everything, Zed. Be merciless. Relentless. Take what is rightfully mine.”

His hands reached under Zed thighs, spreading them up and open before pressing his stiff erection against the stretched hole.

Zed was pressed against the wall as Kayn’s bare chest pushed flush against his. He squirmed uncomfortably, shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth as Kayn’s hips grinded up against his body in slow, steady thrusts.

“Relax, Zed, this can either be painful for you or it can be good. Work with me here.”

Zed refused. He refused to give Kayn any sort of satisfaction. But Kayn moved in easy, rhythmic thrusts, churning up desires in Zed that he didn’t know he had. Despite all his rage, Zed’s body betrayed him. He _wanted_ Kayn in that moment. He wanted it faster, _harder_ , but his dignity forbid himself from asking for it. Zed tilted his head back, biting the inside of his lip, holding down the moan that almost slipped through his teeth.

“That's it, Zed” Kayn breathed, pushing up into him, taking his sweet time, “relax into me.”

He went on like his for some while, to what Zed felt like an eternity, suspending him in the air on the verge of an unknown sweet sensation. Zed felt his body swell with the desire for something more.

“Just- Nh- get it over with.”

Kayn chuckled, slowing his movements even more, “There’s only one way you’re getting out of this.”

With Kayn moving lethargically slow, pumping smoothly in and out, Zed’s body burned with a craving he couldn’t believe.

“For fucks sake, Kayn, give it to me.”

At that, Kayn shoved himself deep into Zed and quickened his pace. Skin slapped against skin, nails dug into flesh. Zed could feel Kayn’s cock rub over his prostate with each thrust, sending his mind spinning into mush as waves of pleasure washed through his body. He just about came when a horrible sensation of denial blocked his orgasm. Still pushing into Zed, Kayn had grabbed hold of his swollen penis, gripping at his base so hard he couldn’t finish. The pleasure coming from his ass mixed with a terrible pressure building up in his balls, throbbing as his own orgasm was held hostage against him.

“Call me your master and I’ll give it to you,” Kayn breathed heavily into Zed’s ear.

Zed held his breath in an attempt to stifle his voice, forcing the air down as best he could before he burst out in a helpless wail. Suddenly he completely lost control, panting feverishly and gasping with each thrust. His mind went completely blank, nothing in the world seemed to exist but the pressure of Kayn’s body against his sticky chest, the hot breath in his ear, the cock moving inside him, and the hand denying him the ultimate sensation that was just barely out of reach. All he had to do was say _one word._

“Fuck.” Zed hid his face in his shoulder again, sweat dripping down his temple. “...Master,” he whispered.  
  
“Look...at me, Zed...look at me.”

Zed pulled his head up and looked into Kayn’s face with dreary, beat eyes.

"Give it to me, Master.”

A smile curled from Kayn’s lips and he leaned back into the man’s ear. “ _You are mine_ ,” he breathed, letting go of his grip. Immediately a burst of pleasure surged through Zed’s body, filling him to the brim and making him spin. Gasping, arching, he didn’t feel Kayn slip out, didn’t feel liquid spilling out and running down his cock, didn’t feel anything but pure pleasure until the moment was over and he fell from his high. Suddenly he remembered the stabbing feeling of defeat and the dread of helplessness replaced his euphoria. The shadows that held him against the wall vanished and Zed dropped to the floor. He could do nothing but lay naked and shaking at the feet of his successor.

“Please, just kill me now.”

Kayn bent down and held Zed’s head up with deceitful tenderness. “I told you I have no intentions of doing such a thing.” He stood up, tied his belt, and walked over to the door. “Besides, I might find use for you again, Zed.”

And, just like that, he left the man alone in his darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> How was Kayn able to steal all of Zed's power, you ask??  
> Maybe I will write a sequel to this. I have a few ideas of how it could go and I would like to explain how Kayn got to be so strong because there is an explanation I just couldn't find a place for it to fit naturally into this story. 
> 
> Let me know if you would like to read what happens next, if there's enough interest maybe I will be motivated to continue lol
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed! And if not...I hope you felt sad for Zed because...poor Zed :(


End file.
